


Married

by Wetastethefreedomnow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Married- Emily Kinney, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetastethefreedomnow/pseuds/Wetastethefreedomnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody likes us at this party<br/>No body likes us on this couch<br/>We can't stop eating the candy<br/>We can stop making out<br/>The girl in the corner knows the story about the first night we met<br/>She keeps asking "Why aren't you together yet?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fanfic inspired from the song married by Emily kinney, here is a link if you're intrested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56JQ0LbBj4s

Steve was sitting on the couch, looking the people around him. He had no Idea why he had come here tonight. Tony had invited him because of a painting he had done ten years ago. He started talking to the guy next to him, he was from the army, they soon start laughing together. The guy’s named was Bucky, and the guy was handsome, Steve was drowning in his blue-grey eyes, and god his lips, he wanted to taste them. Some red haired girl sat next to them, she had a brief conversation with the two men, she got up.  
“Why aren't you together yet?” 

She said that before leaving them. They looked at each other before laughing. They kept drinking and laughing and talking ‘till very late. Then Bucky took Steve’s hand, they went to the dance floor, they jumped for a while in rhythm with the music, then it changed, a slow start playing. The two men get closer and danced together. Steve had his hand on Bucky’s chest, he could feel his heart beat. Bucky’s hands were on Steve’s back. People around them kept staring but they didn’t care. 

« Why aren’t we together yet ? » 

Steve whispered those words and Bucky whispered them back. When the song was over they stole two bottle of wine and sat next to the window. The moon and stars were shinning outside, it was a beautiful night. 

« Let’s get married, baby, married and go home. » 

Bucky’s proposal was almost incomprehensible, but Let's assume two drank persons understand each other. They both laugh. 

« And the moon could be our witness. And North Fifth Street the aisle » 

Steve said, as a « yes » 

« And when we kiss the stars will cheer and cry and smile » 

« All our friends will feel left out. And our parents had no warning »  
« But we'll call them with the good news, in the morning »

They laughed again, laughed to tears. When they finally stopped, Steve cupped Bucky’s face and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss…well, as passionate as it can be since they were both completely wasted. 

« I don't really wanna be at this party anymore. Make up lies and say goodbyes and meet me at the door » 

Steve left Bucky with a gentle smile, before leading towards the door. It didn’t take long for Bucky to join him. They kissed and then they got to Steve’s apartment. They spend the night together, having sex.  
When Steve woke up on the next morning, the bed was cold, he was alone in his small apartment. He hardly got up, he had one of the worst headache he ever had, and he remembered the bottle of wine he had drank the night before, he remembered Bucky, his beautiful eyes, his sweet lips, his warmth, the sensation of his skin on Steve’s, his kisses, the passion of their night. He felt hollow now that this belong to the past.  
It’s when he got to the kitchen he saw the small piece of paper with Bucky’s name and number on it. He laughed, he was so happy, he felt joy, and hope running through his veins. He called him at the end of the day, and they planned their first, of many, date.


	2. I do

« Do you remember the first time we met ? » 

« Yeah, and you were completely drunk by the end of the night ? » 

Bucky chuckled to what he had just said, as the people around them, who listened very carefully to each word they were saying. Steve himself smiled to the beautiful person had in front of him. 

« Allow me to refresh your memory, you were drunk too ! Anyway, I still don’t know what had pushed me to come to that stupid party… »

« PROBABLY THE AWESOMNESS OF THE GUY WHO ORGANIZED IT ! » 

Tony screamed across the room, happy to have every look on him now, Pepper was looking at her Boss/Boyfriend desperately, he could be such immature sometimes, and she didn’t like having all those eyes on Tony and her, but it didn’t last long, they all get back to Steve. 

« Well, I’m not sure, but I’ll give you this one pal. Whatever, we laughed, and yeah we drank a lot, probably more than we should have, I still remember the headache I had on the next morning, but tat doesn’t matter...»

Steve turned to face the assembly which surrounded them, he took a deep breath and kept speaking, he had prepared that for days, and he wasn’t quite proud of his speech, but he hadn’t come up with anything better. 

« It might sound completely silly, and I think it is, but I swear to god it’s true, I looked at him, and I knew, I knew that I would fall in love with him ! »

« And he was even more sure of that at the end of the night if you see what I mean. » 

Bucky had a victorious smile on his face, and Steve was redder the Roses behind him, and everybody laughed. 

« Don’t make me regret being here today okay ? » 

He chuckled, of course he wouldn’t regret it. 

« So anyway, It wasn’t the best night ever, it was awkward and a little bit stupid and there was a lot of alcohol involved, but it was one of my favorite because it was the night I met the love of my life ! »   
« It’s a shame I didn’t meet him » 

Bucky kept joking, but everybody could see the tears of joy in his eyes, and the happiness on his face. He had a hard time holding them back, he knew he would probably cry but hoped he could have hold it back.

« Yeah what a shame huh ? Now I’m stuck here with you, and I’m glad about that because I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you ! » 

Bucky giggled, and let a few tears run on his cheeks. He whispered to Steve : 

« I love you too » 

Before looking at the mayor seeking for the authorization to kiss the groom. When he got it, they both kissed until they couldn’t breathe, surrounded with the applause and cheers of the friends and family who had come here today. The rest of the evening was about laughing, crying of joy and happiness, receiving the blessing and the wedding gifts from everyone, dancing, eating cake, watching awkward videos from their youth, and playing wedding games.   
Here it was, one of the best days of their life, the day they got married. The day they exchange their vows and swear to one another they belong to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, tell me what you thougt about my work :)


	3. Chapter 3

''Sweetie I'm home!''

  
Bucky had a big smile on his face, he had left for a mission during six months and god he had missed home, and Steve.

 

''Hey soldier! Have you seen my husband, he left for war, and I'm wondering when I'll see him again.''

  
Steve was smiling too, he wore a pair of jeans and no shirt.

  
''My lover don't even recognized me, I'm so sad and broken!''

  
He said that so dramatically before throwing his bag on the floor, running towards Steve and hugging him, Steve didn't even touch the floor anymore, but it did not last long. The guy is heavy with al those gorgeous muscle making him one of the sexiest man alive. They start kissing, repeating they had missed the other and then slept together on the couch, the room was way too far.  
They had spent most of the day cuddling sitting in the couch and watching stupid TV shows. Then Steve went to the kitchen preparing dinner. They eat face to face, Bucky was telling most of the thing he had done during his mission. He was lucky, he had been sent to a non-war zone where the only thing he had to do was to be sure peace was working.

  
“You know, I even took care of children, we taught them how to play football, and we brought some stuff for them so they could go to school, it was really great to see their happy faces!”  
Hearing Bucky speaking made Steve smile, and he was also stressed, he had something to ask to Bucky but he was afraid to.

 

“I have something to say...and I know you just came back, but what you said made me think about it.”

  
Seeing Steve worried face scared Bucky. He felt a knot settling in his throat. Steve kept going.

  
“You know we've been together for a couple of years now, and I was wondering if you'd liked to have children?”

  
Bucky eyes were wide open, hearing the end of Steve sentence made him laugh. His anxiety had gone away. And Steve looked at him with understanding.

  
“You scared the hell out of me!!”

  
Bucky stood up and cupped Steve face kissing him several times before stopping and looking him in the eyes

  
“Of course, I'd love to have children with you!”

  
Steve blinked a few times, he was relief, he had been so scared that Bucky would say no. He hugged his husband, smiling and kissing him.

  
« We are going to be great dads ! »

  
                      ****************************************

  
If they learned something about having a kid when you are a gay couple is that it ain’t easy, they tried different adopting organization, and they apply for several adoption lists, and after a long awaiting, Steve complained to is friend and the director of a great Gallery where Steve often did exhibit, Peggy Carter, she is one of the greatest person in the world. She even proposed herself to be a surrogate mother. After a long discussion between the couple and Peggy, they finally decided to do it. They followed every paperwork they had to do, went to the doctors, and nine months later Steve and Bucky were the happiest parents in the world. They had had twins, and Peggy had been designed the aunt. The Kids were named Peter and Carol. Peter had Peggy brown hair and eyes, whereas Carol was just like Steve. And Bucky was a big papa bear, it was actually very funny to see him with is kids, he has nothing of a sergeant of the us army. Every time Bucky left for a mission and was absent for several months, the goodbyes were really heartbreaking, and every time he came back Steve was almost invisible but it made him laugh. One day, Bucky came back from the store with a little baby dog, a cute golden retriever and here it was, they were just as the average American family, two kids and a dog, and they were really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed, nd please tell me what you thought about it. I would really like to know guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

What is best than a family ? Ask Steve, He’ll tell you nothing is better. Being with the person you love, rising kids, and even having a dog. There’s nothing better than that. Bucky was now working in an office, not what he had planed, but at least he was safe, and he could be here for his family, which Steve loved. Nothing bad, no dark figure to be seen, everything was perfect, the only thing Steve could as was to taught his neighbors that love is not a matter of gender but a matter of feeling and that they should just shut the hell up let him live his life.

Today, he couldn’t care less about some stupid people insulting him, no. Today was too big for that. He was dressing Carol, while Bucky took care of Peter. Both parent were at the same time excited and scared. AsBucky had said « Even on the battlefield I never felt so stressed ». Thy had promised not to cry today, but Steve knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his promise. He was barely able to hold the tears right now. Once everybody was dressed up, Steve and Bucky allowed the kids to watch the TV before leaving. After all, they were early. So Steve and Bucky took another coffee in the kitchen, they both took an off day to spend this day as a family, and now they were in the kitchen not knowing what to say to each other. The only sound in the house was the TV and the kids laughing at god knows what they were watching.

« I’m not sure I’m ready for today ! »

Said Bucky smirking and holding Steve’s shaky hand.

« Oh I’m sure we’re not ! My whole body is shaking and I have a knot in my stomach, but hey, we don’t have a choice. »

He squeezed Bucky’s hand, looking in his eye. None of them were ready or even willing to do that, but it had to be done.

« It’s funny, they are totally excited, they should be the one to be scared, not us, but somehow, they are just happy and in the hurry. »

« Yep, and let’s give them what they want ‘cause it is time to go ! You’re driving »

And there they were, in the car, Steve couldn’t look away from his children, if Bucky wasn’t driving, he would do the same as his husband. Once they arrived in front of the building, there was a lot of children, some were scared and even crying other were just like Carol and Peter enthusiastic, eager. As for the parents, they were mostly just like Steve and Bucky. Some woman open the door and asked for the kids to come in, after a while every parents had told goodbye to their kids, and some were crying, it was the case for Steve. Here he was next to his lovely husband, holding his hand, Bucky had a hard time holding back his tears, they both couldn’t stop staring at the now closed door. Here it was, Carol and Peter’s first day at school. And after a while they both went back home, in silence. Wondering how was going their day and fighting the urge to go get their kids out of this scary place, well at least Steve and Bucky thought it was scary but went they went to go pick their kids from school, they both had a completely different statement. They were screaming at they parent how awesome it was, well they were babbling, they did not know how to express themselves quite clearly yet, but it’ll come after a few years at school. They both couldn’t wait to be the following day to go back, whereas Steve and Bucky couldn’t wait for the week-end to finally have their kids back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a very shrt chapter, but still I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment :)


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was sitting on the couch, drawing as always, he had started a new comic book. Making stories relaxed him It changed from painting for his clients. Lately he had sold another piece to the great Tony Stark. It reminded hi how he met Bucky, how everything started. And now he was here, drawing while Bucky was cooking god only knows what. Carol was next to the blonde, complimenting her daddy, Telling Steve how great he was.

« What do you want young girl ? » 

He loved his daughter and he knew his daughter very well. She wasn’t praising him for nothing. 

« I wanted to know if maybe… You know, I could go to a friend party next Friday ? » 

« With whom ? Where? How long ? Will there be alcohol ? » 

Steve was a complete papa bear always worried about his kids, and his worst fear had eventually come : The day when they would start to party. 

« All of my friend, at Mary Jane’s house, we’re staying all night, probably, but I promise I won’t take anything if you let me go ! Anything else detective ?» 

« I’m not sure about this, will there be boys ? » 

« It’s a party dad ! Of course there will be ! » 

« Does Bucky agree ? I’m really not sure about it… Maybe another Time. »

And there it was, his baby girl’s face when she was upset. God knows how much he hated to see that face. It broke his heart, but what could he do ? What if something happened and he isn’t here to protect her ? She left the living room to go see her other dad in the kitchen, Steve could ear the conversation from where he was. 

« What’s the problem Baby girl ? » 

« That is the problem ! I’m seventeen, I’m not your baby girl anymore, and Dad won’t let me go to a party I really want to go to ! » 

« You’ll always be our baby girl no matter how old you are. But hey, take your brother with you, don’t drink, keep your phone on and stay away from trouble. I’ll handle Steve. » 

« You’re the best dad ever ! » 

She hugged her father, and ran to her brother’s room. As for Bucky, he sat next to Steve, he could say he was upset. 

« Hey… You know you can’t lock them in a castle made of stone for ever… Your princess needs to see the world. » 

« You’ve watch Tangled ? But what if something happens ? » 

« You can’t live with « What if » or you won’t live at all. What if they get sick, what if she falls in the stairs, what if a meteorite falls on her ? We can only do our best to protect them, but we can’t always do it. You can’t prevent them from living. And may I remind you we met at a party, what if she met the love of her life tonight ? » 

Steve looked at Bucky with pain in his eyes, but he knew his husband was right. 

« But I want to keep them forever, I don’t want to see them leave » 

« You know that next year they’ll go to college, you won’t see them that often. » 

« I know you’re right but still… I’m scared to lose them. »

Peter and Carol sneak behind them and hugged their parents. 

« You’ll never loose us, we love you too much » 

It gave Steve and Bucky a big smile they thought would never fade away from their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, tell me what you thought about that silly work :)


End file.
